Day Of The Ooze
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: UPDATE CH.8 AU STORY. The first Ectomorphicon Titan is now in the hands of Kamia while the Rangers learn their friends are on their way to becoming the next generation of Ninja Rangers.
1. Money? Not even close

Okay, I feel a little better about this chappy so I hope me re-doing it was worth it. I want to say thanks to those who reviewed/read the first time and I'm sorry for making changes. I hope this is better.

Disclaimer: Don't own and never happened.

To understand a little about what's going on please read: **New Friends **and **Losing Love**. This story is the third part in my little series I'm working on.

A/N: This is an AU STORY! From my understand, AU means a different time line/does not follow what you read/watched. This story is not going by the first Power Ranger movie but there will be some similarities and quotes. Just a heads up on why things are the way they are.

* * *

"Hey Bulkie, are you sure this is going to work?" Skull asked from behind the monster mask he wore. He looked down through the holes of the eyes as Bulk stood up with the paint brush covered in black paint. It was a Saturday afternoon and Bulk had him put on an old jumpsuit and started painting it black.

"Of course it's going to work," he said, looking at his work of art. "Once those Power Rangers hear about a "monster" attacking people in the park, they will come out to save the day. You make sure they stand on that red X I have over the tree and when they're on that X, I will drop the net from above and then we'll finally know who the Power Rangers are. Now stop talking and start scaring." He pushed his friend out from behind the trees and then he started to slowly make his way up the tree, holding onto the net and tree branch for dear life.

Skull felt stupid for running around the park in a wet paint jumpsuit and monster mask but after hearing the kids scream for their mom's, it was turning into something fun. He chased almost every kid he could find, got hit with about ten purses, and kicked in the shine at lest twice and there was still no sign of Power Rangers. He had two more kids to scare and then the park would be deserted. He ran up behind a little girl and boy in the sandbox and grabbed the girl by the shoulders.

"BOO!" he yelled.

The little girl looked up and screamed at the scary monster that grabbed her. Her brother got up and kicked the monster in the side, letting her go, and she jumped to give him a good kick in the groin. She stuck her tongue out as her brother took her by the hand and ran from the monster to the safety arms of their mother and father. Skull still lay on the ground in pain as Bulk walked up to him.

"Well, that didn't work," he said, looking around the empty park. "I wonder where we went wrong."

"I don't know but I want to go home now," Skull said, now sitting up. He took the mask off and threw it into the sandbox and spotted something metal sticking out of the sand. He dug a little and pulled out a good size metal box with chains wrapped around it and five locks on it. "Hey, look at this."

Bulk took the box from Skull and inspected the chains. He pulled on one lock and it came undone. He looked at Skull with a shrug and continued to do the same with the other four locks and he was then able to get the chains off and just looked at Skull. "You do realize what we might find in here."

"Yes...Not really."

"Money you dummy. Only a rich person would put money in a metal box with chains and locks."

"Then why leave the locks unlocked?"

"He was a dumb rich person and pretty soon, we're going to be the rich person. Think about. With all the money we get, we can pay someone to find out who the Power Rangers are for us."

Skull's faces lit up like a Christmas tree and pushed his friend into opening the box. He rubbed his hands together as he saw the lid open and was about to reach in to grab some money but he saw Bulks confusion face. "What is it?"

"It's...It's slime."

"What?" He looked inside and sure enough Bulk was right. Inside was nothing but purple slime filled almost to the top. He looked up at Bulk to see what his friend was thinking. "What kind of person puts slime in a box?"

"There has to be money," Bulk said, standing up. He turned the box upside down and watched as the purple slime plopped down on the grass and then he turned it right side up to see the money that he was sure was at the bottom. But there was nothing. Nothing but left over slime. He looked up as Skull stood to his level and pushed the box into his chest. "You dummy. There was no money in here."

"But you said..." Skull just stopped, knowing it was pointless to argue with Bulk when he got like this, so he just stared at the slime on the ground that was now taking a standing form. He did a double take to make sure he was seeing right and sure enough the slime was slowly standing, almost reaching his chest now. His mouth dropped open with no sound coming out as he kept hitting Bulk in the arm to get his attention.

"What?" Bulk asked, getting annoyed with the hitting. He turned to look at Skull and his mouth dropped open, too, when he saw the slime he just poured out now standing on its own and then it changed into a young girl. She stretched her arms out above her head and cracked her neck couple time.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to trapped in that damn box?" she asked the teenagers in front of her. "I really need to talk to father about a new way of traveling. Sure, he gets a bigger space like a giant egg and all I get is a box." She just shook her head and took in everything around her. The green grass, tress with birds singing, playgrounds, cars, and sunlight. It was making her sick.

"Bulk. Who is that?"

"I don't know Skull, but I don't know want to know." Bulk grabbed Skull by the arm and turned to run away from the girl that just formed out of slime. He didn't even make it to the first tree when the girl suddenly appeared right before his eyes. He turned around to see the spot where he left her and pointed before turning around to face her. "How did you?"

"Just a little something I can do. Now, I have a favor I need to ask of you. I need to find Zordon of Eltar. Where can I find him?"

Both boys just looked at each other in confusion. They didn't know anyone by that funny name.

"Let me repeat myself. I need you to tell me where Zordon of Eltar is right now!" She stomped her foot on the ground as electricity flew from her body and her eyes started pulsing purple.

"Sorry but we don't know anyone by that name," Bulk said, trying to put on a brave front but failing miserably.

"Wrong answer." She raised her hand out and ooze flew from her fingertips and landed on their heads, covering their hair. She smiled as her ooze started sending her everything in their heads but her smile faded when nothing came up on Zordon. "Looks like you boys were telling the truth," she said, releasing them of her ooze.

"I told you," Bulk replied, trying to wipe some ooze off him and putting on Skulls jacket.

"I did, however, see you have met the power Rangers a couple of times. Would you be good boys and deliver them a message for me?" She raised her left hand and shot ooze after ooze at them, covering them from head to toe. "Tell them that they have met their match and soon the Power Rangers will be no more."

Bulk and Skull looked at each other, turn to run, and started screaming as they left the park.

* * *

"Ayeyaiyaiyai!" Alpha said as he ran around the Command Center like a chicken with it's head cut off. That's what Zordon saw when he appeared in his tube.

"ALPHA, WHAT IS WRONG?"

"Oh Zordon. Our sensors have detected an evil energy but I can't pinpoint where it's from."

"YES. I FEEL IT, ALPHA. I HAVE NOT FELT THIS POWER IN FOUR THOUSANDS YEARS."

"What could this mean?"

"I BELIEVE IT MEANS THAT THE RANGERS ARE ABOUT TO FACE A POWERFUL ENEMY THAT ALMOST DESTROYED, NOT ONLY ELTAR, BUT AN ENTIRE GALAXY FOUR THOUSAND YEARS AGO."


	2. This doesn't sound good

Since I made you guys have to re-read my first chapter, I thought chapter two would be a good thank you.

* * *

"Okay, I figured it out," Rocky whispered as he shut his Math book and lend in. "Lord Zedd put a spell on all the teachers to give us all this homework. Since he can't bet you in battle, he actually used that brain of his and knew that if you were swamped with homework, you would be to tired to fight."

The whole table just stared at Rocky as he finished his explanation on why they got all this work. It seemed that the teachers got together over the weekend and decided to triple their assignments, give them at lest two quizzes a day, and two projects due by the end of next week. After letting Rocky's information sink in, they laughed when, silly as it sounded, it fit their situation. With staying up till all hours of the night and having to go to museums to write essays was taking a toll on them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with you," Trini said, laying her head on her boyfriends shoulder.

"So we do have the right to blame you?" Aisha asked, looking up at Zack with a smile. "You guys suck."

"Excuse us," Jason laughed. He looked up when Ernie started placing glass after glass of drinks on the counter and then walking around to grab nine of them to put on a tray. "Hey Ernie, what gives?"

"Yeah, a little thirsty?" Zack asked with a laugh.

"I'm not, but I'm sure you kids would like to take a break," he said, handing them each a glass. "You guys and everyone in here have been working for nearly three hours straight it was getting to quiet for me. I thought it was closing time until I looked up to see everyone still here."

"Yeah, it is quiet," Kim said, looking around at the kids with their heads in books. "A little to quiet. Something's missing."

"Or someone's," Tommy added in. "Where's Bulk and Skull?"

"I thought it was deathly quiet," Ernie said. "I haven't seen those two all day." Just as he finished saying that, he turned around when he heard screaming and the door flew open. In ran Bulk and Skull, covered in slime from head to toe. "Speaking of the devils."

The two boys ran over to their table and started talking fast and at once that no one could understand what they were saying. They were waving their hands, beating their chest, playing with their hair, and anything they could do to make them understand what they were saying.

"Wait, wait. I got it," Zack said, standing up. "Charades...Two words and it's a person...Um, King Kong? Tim Allen? Free Willy?"

"Dave the Barbarian?" Rocky added in.

"No, it as something to do with that slime," Trini said, now joining in. "You saw Slimmer?"

"No!" Bulk said, finally able to get his mouth under control. "It's the girl!"

"A girl? You both got girlfriends?" Zack asked with a small girly scream. "You lucky dogs. When's the wedding?"

"Very funny. This is serious. This girl just formed out of this slime in a metal box in the park."

"What were you doing with slime in a box?" Adam asked.

"We found it. We opened it and this...this girl just formed. She tried to eat our brains!" He slapped his hands on the table, sending slime on Adam, Kim, and Trini.

"She tried to eat your brains?" Kim asked in disgust. "I think all this homework has gone to your head."

"It's true!" Skull said, jumping in. "She wanted to know where this...Zandron guy is and when we didn't answer she tried to eat our brains."

"It wasn't Zandron you bone head. It was Zordon. And she gave us a message for the Power Rangers."

"What was the message?" Ernie asked, not sure if this was real or just a made up story like all their other stories.

"That they have met their match and soon the Power Rangers will be no more."

Tommy and the others just looked at each other and now knew this was serious. Sure Bulk and Skull have been trying to find out who the Power Rangers are and have come up with some crazy idea's, but it all sounded real. Those two never knew how close they have come to finding out who the Power Rangers were and most of their stories they tell everyone really happened. So if Bulk and Skull say there is a girl out there made up of slime looking for Zordon, then it's true.

"Okay, why don't you two come with me to the ally so I can hose you down. You're getting slime all over my clean floor." Ernie grabbed them by the arm and dragged them out back as they continued to babble on.

"Okay, tell me that just sounded a little out of place," Aisha said as she saw Billy lean down and dip his finger in the slime on the floor and sniffed it.

"There's no odor but there is something strange about this slime. I'm going to have Alpha analyze it."

"You guys go ahead and warn Zordon," Adam said, grabbing his and Trini's backpacks.

"Yeah, we'll keep an eye out for Bulk and Skulls new girlfriend," Rocky said.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Lord Zedd said, walking away from the patio of the Moon Base. "I just can't believe she's here."

Rita walked over to Zedd and just looked at him. "Who's here?"

"The second powerful person that almost destroyed Zordon and his little Rangers four thousand years ago. Come on, we have to go and welcome out new guest." He opened a portal and walked through it with Baboo, Goldar, Rita, and Squatt behind him. They arrived in the park just as she rounded the bushes that led to the woods.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, stopping as these weird people stood in front of her.

"I am Lord Zedd, sworn enemy of all that's good and decent. It's an honor to finally meet you, Kamia Ooze."

"Well aren't I special. You know who I am. What can I do for you?"

"I want you to join me in destroying Zordon and those pathetic Power Rangers so I can take over this world!"

Kamia just chuckled at his enthusiasm. She thought real hard on this one, much to her surprise. On one hand, she wanted to do this on her own. Her father sent her, knowing she was powerful enough to do the job. But on the other hand, having some extra help would be nice. She needed a place to stay and if these losers were going to take her in, she might as well be a good girl and take them up on their offer. Besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Your words moved me, Lord Zedd. It would be an honor to work beside an intelligent being such as you." _Oh boy. If this guy buys that he's even dumber than I give him credit for_, she thought with a smile.

"You have made the right choice, my dear." Lord Zedd looked over at Rita and nodded. "You should take lesson's from Kamia, dear. She knows an intelligent ruler when she sees one."

Rita just made a face and walked back through the portal and got ready to finally destroy those Rangers once and for all.


	3. From the beginning

A/N: This chappy right here is the reason why this story is AU. I have a hard time explaining things so I really hope I did a good job in this one. If not, tell me if you're confused and I will try to do my best to explain it again.

* * *

If she knew this was going to be this boring, she would have stayed down on earth instead of joining Lord Zedd to his Moons Base. Sure he got a good view of the earth but she wanted to be down there to get her mission done. She didn't know much time she had but she was sure Zorond knew of her being here so she had to get this done before anything could be done.

"I'm telling you, forget this brat and lets get those three friends of the Power Rangers," Rita said. She walked into the main room with Lord Zedd behind her and as usual, they were fighting over something or another.

"And I'm tell you to shut the hell up and follow my orders."

"I don't have to take orders from the likes of you!"

"You two fight like a married couple," Kamia said, getting out of the chair. "What three friends of the Power Rangers are we talking about?"

"If you must know, the three best fighters next to the Power Rangers," Rita said. "We almost had them but Mr. I-Love-A-Good-Brainwashing let them get away!"

"Me? It was Finsters monster!"

"Oh my gawd will you both shut the hell up." Kamia closed her eyes and placed her hand over her eyes. She already made up her mind. When she rules this world, those two are the first to are the very first to go. "I need, or at lest get some, help if you want to destroy Zordon and his Rangers.

"Oh, and what kind of help do you need?" asked Lord Zedd, forgetting Rita and walking up to Kamia. "Anything you need is at your command."

"Before I begin, these Power Rangers. How many zords do that have?"

"Six but they connect to make this really cool zord," Baboo said form the side.

"Very good. Then I'm going to need help digging up the Ectomorphicon Titans before it's to late."

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, even Finster, when she mentioned Ectomorphicon Titans.

"What the hell are those?" Rita asked, walking up to her and stabbing a finger into her chest. "If your holding back on us then you can kiss this place goodbye and find your own damn toys."

"Either put a sock in it or get a breath mint," Kamia said, waving her hand in front of her face and taking two steps back. "Ectomorphicon Titans are twin machines. Four thousand years ago, my father and I built twin machines that was our ultimate weapon to enslaving the entire universe and almost destroyed Eltar. They were strong enough to blow half a planet..."

"Oh boy, half a planet. All that work for nothing," Rita interrupted.

"Blow up half a planet per machine," Kamia finished, looking irritated at Rita. "One of the machines would destroy one half of the planet and the other will finish the job, enslaving all the creators on that planet. We nearly destroyed Eltar, leaving one half of the planet in ruins and most of Eltars people were slaves to us. We were about to finish the other half when those Power Rangers, leader by Zordon, attacked us."

"How sad for you," Rita once again interrupted.

"Open that mouth one more time and I'll shut it for you," Kamia threatened. "As I was saying, they had one problem. There were two of us and only one Megazord. I'm sure you know that sending down two monsters they can't fight both at the same time and as they fight one, the other can attack from behind. Well, that's what we did. Man it was so much fun. Watching those Rangers try to fight two powerful machines, powered by the two powerful beings."

"Yeah right," Rita muttered this time so Kamia wouldn't hear it, but she did hear it.

"That's it." She flung her hand out and ooze hit Rita right over her mouth and hardened. "I'm sure that's what father would have done in this situation."

"Finally!" Lord Zedd said, throwing his hands in the air.

"I thought you would like that. Now were was I? Oh yeah, powerful beings. We almost destroyed those stupid Rangers. Just one more blast would have put them out of commission for good. Then they arrived."

Squatt and Baboo just looked at each other and kept their mouths shut, not wanting ooze over their mouths like Rita. So they had no choice but to wait until she continued.

"As I was about to give the Megazord the final blow, I was blasted from behind. I turned around d to see those irritating Ninja Rangers."

"Ninja Rangers?" Squatt asked. He couldn't hold in the question and covered his mouth with both hands and waited for what was to come, but Kamia never paid him any attention.

"Yes. Ninja Rangers. Zordon's extra helpers from the planet Phados. We should have thought about them but it was our fault for getting so wrapped up in taking over Eltar, we just shrugged them off."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are the Ninja Rangers?" Lord Zedd asked, wanting to get as much information as he could.

"There were only three Ninja Coins ever made so only three honest and trustworthy people were worthy of holding such power. The Ninja Coins were made on Eltar and the very first Ninja Coin was handed to Dulcea. That same day, Zordon was handed the very first Power Coin. The Power Rangers and Ninja Rangers were born and fought along side by side, fighting anything that threatened Eltar, until it was the day that they had to hand down their powers down to the next generation. Upon the Power Transfer, the Elders of Eltar had came to an agreement and decided to destroy the Ninja Coins, saying Eltar was safe with just the five Power Rangers and that Ninja Coins would soon become to powerful that evil will come from all over to get their hands on them."

"Why didn't Rita think of getting the Ninja Coins when she fought Zordon?" Squatt asked no body.

"Must not have been that bright," Kamia said with a shrug. "So the Elders were about to destroy the Ninja Coins when Dulcea stepped forward and told the Elders that if they give her full control of the Ninja Coins, she would make sure that evil never gets their hands on them. It sounded good but the Elders didn't want more war on their planet so they made an agreement. Dulcea would take the Ninja Coins but she had to leave Eltar with them. As sad as it made her leave her friend, she agreed to their terms. Before leaving Eltar she told the Elders she was going to take them to a planet and if Eltar ever needed help, all they had to do was contact her and she would bring her Ninja Rangers to help."

"So while you were fighting the Power Rangers, someone contacted Dulcea and they came to help?" Lord Zedd. "How on earth can Ninja's defeat machines?"

"Their zords. These Ninja Rangers are able to control their own zords and even though there are only three, that was enough to make one full zord. So this is where it ends. Since it was now even, all machines were in combat and we just got over powered. We were not ready for two zords and didn't expect to see the Ninja Rangers, so we didn't have enough energy to keep fighting."

"Hey, if you got defeated, how come you're here?" Baboo asked in confusion.

"Look at it this way. The past wall always keep repeating over and over. Just like the present and the future. That's the best way I can explain it. So now you see why I need you're help. If I can destroy Zordon and get my Ectomorphicon Titans, we can destroy and enslave this pathetic world."

Lord Zedd liked this idea but he also had to agree with Rita. He wanted those three kids to be on the side evil and after listening to Kamia's story, he had an idea that would make both of them very happy.


	4. Ooze Men and a little surprise

Yeah, this is a long chappy. Just a warning though. I'm terrible with writing out fights and right now I can't think straight from studying for nearly 8 hours so I apologize now if this chappy sucks.

Also, I don't know if there was a name for those Ooze Men in the PR movie when the Rangers met Ivan for the first time so I'm naming them Ooze Men until further notice.

* * *

"So, what do you guys think of Bulk and Skull's story?" Aisha asked, walking along the sidewalk in the park. She thought if they go to the park where Bulk and Skull found the box, they might be able to find more clues to back up Bulk and Skull's "Slime Girl" story from the Juice Bar moments ago. 

"I really don't know," Adam said, keeping an eye out for any sandboxes.

"Well, look at it this way," Rocky said. "Their story is probably true. Since we moved here two months ago we met Jason and his friends, got captured by Lord Zedd and turned evil, fought the Power Rangers, who broke the spell, and found out who the Power Rangers are, met Zordon and Alpha, you two are dating Power Rangers and I'm dating a good looking girl, and we have seen more monster attacks in Angle Grove than Stone Canyon. Now tell me, why should this "Slime Girl" story be any different?"

Adam and Aisha just looked at their friend in surprise. All this studying must have triggered something in his brain to make him think logically. They had to admit though. Since they moved here and found out who the Power Rangers are, their lives have been anything but normal. They just took Rocky's explanation and continued to look for anything suspicious when Aisha finally saw a sandbox with a metal box laying right next to it. She grabbed her friends shirts and ran over to the box, looking down at in disgust. Purple slime was covering the box and the grass in front of them.

"Here's part of Bulk and Skull's story," Adam said, picking the box up to get a better look at it. "They actually thought there was money in here?"

"I don't know but I think someone needs to tell Bulk and Skull not to open anything that has chains and locks on," Aisha spoke up. She noticed a pool of slime and a trail leading away from it. It looked like someone was dragging something through it and she started to follow the trail until it came to another small pool just a couple of feet away from the box. Then she saw slime footprints leading away from that pool of slime. She looked up to get her friends attention when she saw six colored lights appear by them. Perfect timing.

"Did you guys find anything?" Jason asked, looking at the box Adam held. He took it from his friend and turned it over to see if there was anything to tell them what was going on.

"Just that," Rocky said.

"That and there's a trail leading from here to that tree," Aisha said, standing beside Zack. "Then it turns into footprints so I'm guessing Bulk and Skull were telling the truth. What did you guys find out?"

"Well, the slime that Bulk and Skull were covered in is ooze, not slime," Billy said, dipping his finger into the box.

"There's a difference?" Rocky asked, a little confused.

"According to Zordon there is. Regular slime doesn't give off any high electromagnetic readings, but this ooze Alpha looked at does."

"So Zordon knows who this girl is?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. He said her name is Kamia Ooze and according to him, she's not your normal teenager," Kim said. She saw Jason and Tommy following the trail of ooze Aisha pointed out and followed them. She followed behind as they walked towards the woods that divided the park from the construction site across the street and that's where the footsteps ended. "They're gone."

"By the power Watson, I think Sherlock is onto something," an amused voice said from behind them and what sounded like clapping.

Everyone turned around to see the girl they were looking for. She sat on, what looked like, a ball of ooze that stood over them and just smiled at them as they got in a fighting stance. Zordon was right. She was no normal teenager. She wore a long purple robe that was a little big on her, her purple hair was pulled into pig-tails, and her eyes were pulsing purple. Just like Bulk and Skull described as Ernie dragged them out of the Juice Bar. She tucked her legs under her body and stood up with her arms out for balance as the ball slowly moved from front to back.

"What is this girl?" Zack asked, more to himself than the others.

"I'm just your average teenager who is here for world domination. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the daughter of the galactically feared, globally reviled, universally despised Ivan Ooze. My name is Kamia Ooze."

"We already know who you are," Kim said in her tough girl voice.

"Well then, don't be rude little kids. To whom do I have the honor of destroying?"

"We're the Power Rangers," Tommy said, taking a step forward.

"Oh. My. Gawd. Get out of here," Kamia said, doing her best preppy happy voice. Then her face went to a calm evil look, which is never a good thing, and smiled. "So you're the Power Rangers uh? I thought after four thousand years that old bald guy would learn. Then what do you expect from old people. They just send the younger kids out to be killed while they stay safe behind closed doors."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the metal box this morning," Rocky whispered.

"Since Zordon sent his kids out to play, it's only fair to send my friends out to play too." Kamia threw her hands in the air as electricity flew from her fingertips to the ground in front of her. Out of the electricity came no more than twenty weird looking purple creators. They all stood in front of her and looked around and then up at her. She smiled down at them and then at the Rangers. "Rangers. Meet my friends, the Ooze Men. Ooze Men, the Rangers have come to be your playmates for the day. Isn't that nice?" She saw them nod. "Have fun." With that, she jumped and landed inside the ball of ooze without popping it and it flew away from the fight that was about to start.

"Okay, this is not good," Kim said, backing away as the Ooze Men walked closer to them. "What do we do?"

"Fight. What else," Zack said. He grabbed Aisha and attacked two Ooze Men head on. He jumped over one and kicked him in the side, making him double over so Aisha could roll over his back and punch an Ooze Man in the face that was sneaking up on her boyfriend. She might not be a Power Ranger, but no one sneaks up on her boyfriend and gets away with it.

Jason and Tommy teamed up as well, fighting off three of the Ooze Men. Tommy found a strong, long tree branch and used that as a bow to help him fight. He was able to hit one Ooze Man in the stomach and turn around to chop another in the back of the neck. Jason grabbed the other in a headlock, did a forward roll on the ground, and then brought his knee up to hit the Ooze Man in the face when they sat up. He jumped up to his feet, only to be kicked down by a recovering Ooze Man and rolled out of the way as the fist hit the ground by his head. He looked up and saw Tommy's branch broken in two and he was basically getting the shit beat out of him. He was taking punch after punch to the chest and was only to block a few.

The others were not having that much luck either. Adam and Trini were able to get a few kicks and punches in but the rest of the time they were either on the ground or blocking. Billy, Kim, and Rocky were not doing so well either. It seemed that the Ooze Men were just to strong for them to fight so they had to take it up a peg or two.

"Regroup guys," Jason said, backing up against a tree. Once everyone gathered around, he told them what they had to do. "Okay guys. First we need to have Alpha teleport Adam, Aisha, and Rocky to the Command Center. Once they're teleported, we have to morph. We have no other choice."

"I agree," Billy said. "Alpha, we need you to teleport Adam, Aisha, and Rocky to the Command Center now."

"Right away Billy. Teleporting now," came Alpha's voice.

Once they were teleported, it was now time for the real fight to begin.

"Okay guys. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth-Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"White Tiger!"

Once the Rangers were ready to go, they attacked the Ooze Men once more, knowing now that this was going to be a fair fight. But unknown to them, a fight was going to break out somewhere else.

* * *

"Alright. Now they can beat those ugly creators!" Rocky exclaimed. He and his friends were watching it all on the viewing globe the moment they were teleported to the Command Center.

"Yeah, but what about Kamia?" Aisha asked, still bothered by the girl that left. "I mean, she just left."

Before anyone could answer her, the alarms started going off and Alpha was running around trying to figure what set them off.

"Ayeyaiyaiyai! That's not the monster alarm. It's the security alarm. We have an intruder in the Command Center!"

Adam, Aisha, and Rocky looked at one another and all three had the same idea. Since they couldn't stay and help their friends, they would stay and protect Zordon and Alpha. They looked around the Command Center for any sign or disturbance but they found nothing. Adam heard a gurgling noise from behind him and he turned around to see purple ooze seeping through the door. He got his friends attention and they all got ready for a fight if needed. They watched as the ooze dropped to the floor and then Kamia appeared from the ooze.

Kamia stood in the Command Center, looking around and grinning like the cat that ate the canary. She expected Zordon to have some high tech stuff but she didn't expect him to have this much. That was going to be his downfall. She noticed the three humans from the park standing in the middle of the Command Center and wondered how they beat her here and if they knew she was coming. She walked towards them but was stopped by Alpha.

"Hold it right there," he said.

She just laughed and touched the front of his chest, covering it with ooze and laughing as he started going crazy from the electricity her ooze was giving off. She walked towards the center once more and looked at the three humans and then up at Zordon.

"So, you appoint three humans to guard you while your Rangers are out fighting your battles? And might I add you look so much better in a tube."

"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT, KAMIA?"

"What do you think baldy. You know why I came here. You know everything, remember?" She looked at the humans and smiled. "If I were you I would ask Zordon to get you out of here. I will even give you a head start."

"We're not going anywhere," Adam said.

"Oh yeah? And what can you worthless humans do to me?" she asked.

"This."

With that, Rocky kicked her in the stomach without warning, making her double over. Adam took advantage of this and did an upper cut, making her stumble backwards a little, and then Aisha took over and pushed her until she hit the control panels behind her. She brought her hand to her noise and removed it to find purple blood covering two of her fingers. Those brats made her bleed but she had to give them credit where credit was due.

"Very nice. No one has ever surprised me like that. I applaud you. Now, how about giving me a shot?" She jumped up and kicked both Adam and Rocky in the chest, sending them into the panels, and grabbed Aisha by the throat, lifting her off the ground. "Let this be a warning to you and your friends. Don't mess with me while I'm in the middle of world domination!" She then flung Aisha across the room and looked up at Zordon once more. She walked over to the main control panels and was about to shot ooze out when she was grabbed from behind. She turned her head to see Adam and Rocky pulling her back and Aisha coming to help. These kids didn't know when to stop. She just smiled and melted in their arms, covering them in ooze while she slithered on the floor. She looked up from her ooze form and when she was behind them, she re-appeared. "I really love that trick."

Adam, Aisha, and Rocky turned around and only to find themselves thrown to the ground and covered in ooze. When they went to stand back up to fight, they found the ooze Kamia covered them with was hardening. Before they knew it, they were trapped to the floor, helpless as Kamia stood over them.

"Nice try but I've had enough interruptions from you three. As you can see, I can make my ooze harden at contact and the only way to get out is by cutting it, and there isn't anyone here to help you do that now is there?"

"What the hell do you want?" Aisha asked, struggling to get free.

"I want to see the destruction of Zordon and his Power Rangers." Kamia then turned around and walked back to the main control panels once more and looked up. "I've waited four thousand years to destroy you and now I've done it. Say good-bye to your Power Rangers Zordon. Just remember you brought this upon yourself." She laid her hand over the panels and started covering them with ooze. The ooze started to seep inside the panels and the lights in the Command Center started flickering. She had one panel covered and moved to the next. She shot more ooze out and some of the panels started to spark. She looked up to see Zordon fading in and out and knew he had little time left. Wanting him to see the destruction of the Command Center, she turned her attention to the other machines. "I bet you never thought this would happen in a thousand years."

"And I'm sure you never thought you would see me in a thousand years," a voice said.

Kamai's eyes turned to anger upon hearing that familiar voice. She looked to her right and saw the one person she thought she would never see again. In a thousand years like they said. "Damn. Not you."

* * *

I couldn't help myself with this chappy. Some of those quotes just needed to be said and I'm sure you know which ones. 


	5. Meet the Purple Ranger of the Past

Aisha was beyond confused right now and she didn't know what to think right now. Just moments ago, Kamia was about to destroy the entire Command Center, with them trapped to the floor by ooze, and now here stands a Purple Ranger holding a scythe aimed at Kamia's throat. She looked up at Zordon and saw he was watching as well but he was fading in and out. 

"How the hell did you get here!" Kamia all but demanded, staring at the Purple Ranger.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Purple Ranger shot out with a laugh. "What's more important is that I'm here to make sure you don't mess time up and it's a good thing I arrived when I did." Purple Ranger jumped over Kamia and landed next to the trapped teens on the floor. She had seen the whole thing when Kamia arrived at the Command Center and didn't understand why these humans stood up to Kamia when they had no powers. She knew they were not Power Rangers and yet there they were, fighting against Kamia as a team to protect Zordon. Sure they got beat but at lest they gave it their all. She brought her scythe above her head and brought it down on the ooze and cracked it enough that the kids could get free while she turned around to face Kamia.

"Hey, thanks," Rocky said, helping Aisha up. "Who are you?"

"Right now, there's more important things at hand. I want you three to get that ooze off the panels. As long as the ooze is getting into the wiring, Zordon won't have much time."

"I love being the bearer of bad news," Kamia said, standing beside the viewing globe, "but it seems you might be to late."

Purple Ranger watched the viewing globe and saw the fight between the Power Rangers and the Ooze Men. The Rangers had the upper hand but with Kamia's ooze destroying the control panels she was making them lose power, their suits were flickering on and off. She turned around to face the three teens and hurried them. "Get that ooze off there!"

Adam, Aisha, and Rocky nodded as the Purple Ranger attacked Kamia while they tried to save Zordon and the Power Rangers. They reached the panel that Kamia covered first, apparently the one that held information to keep the Command Center running and Zordon alive, and was able to get most of the ooze off the front of the panel but they had to get to the wires inside the control panels. Rocky lifted one section of the panel and looked down to see ooze covering nearly all the wires. Aisha and Adam tried to wipe it off but it only made it worst. They could also see electricity flow through the ooze.

"We can't get it off. We're only making it worst," Aisha exclaimed, turning around in time to see the Purple Ranger be thrown down the small steps by the viewing globe.

"Then wash it off!" Purple Ranger yelled back, getting up to swing her scythe at Kamia, cutting her a little on the face. "There has to be some water around here to wash that ooze off."

"Are you crazy?" Rocky asked. "We can't put water on wires. We'll get electrocuted!"

"No you won't. Kamia's ooze acts as a protective guard as well, so that everything it covers will not be harmed. If you pour water on it, it will wash the ooze off and the wires under it will not be touched."

Adam didn't know if he should believe that or not but right now was not the time to dwell on it. He looked around and spotted his friends backpacks right behind the fight between Kamia and the Purple Ranger. He knew that Jason and Tommy kept water bottles on hand but the problem now was getting to them before Kamia figured out what they were doing.

* * *

Back at the fight, things were not looking good. The Rangers had no idea why their suits were flickering and the Ooze Men were taking advantage of that. They were able to get the Rangers cornered by a tree and circled that tree so they had no way out.

"What the hell is going on?" Zack asked, falling to one knee as he watched his glove disappear and then reappear again. "I feel like my powers are being drained."

"We're losing power," Billy said, looking at his own hands.

"Why are we losing power?" Jason asked, jump kicking an Ooze Man that came near him. "Talk to me Billy."

"I don't know. Our powers are connected to the power source in the Command Center."

"Meaning what?" Kim asked, ducking as the Ooze Men now started to attack again.

"It means there's something wrong at the Command Center and we need to get there fast," Trini said, touching her he belt to teleport but all she felt was a small lift and then nothing. She was still at the park with the Ooze Men. "We can't teleport!"

"Then what do we do?" Tommy asked. He never got an answer because no had an answer to give him.

* * *

"What's wrong Purple Ranger?" Kamia asked with a laugh. She walked around the Purple Ranger, holding her right arm out. Ooze covered from her elbow to her hand and it formed into a sharp point at the tip just inches above her fingers. "If you came to keep me from destroying this place, then you did a shity job. I think you did more damage than me and that's just not right." Almost everything that was standing in the Command Center was now destroyed and sparks from machines and panels were flying everywhere.

"Why are you really here, Kamia?" She followed one of the boys line of sight and saw backpacks behind Kamia. She had to at lest keep the girl talking so she wouldn't notice the boy sneaking behind her.

"What is it with you people? What do you think an evil mastermind from the past is doing here in the present? Vacation? Wrong. I'm only going to say this once so listen and listen good. I'm here to destroy Zordon and his Power Rangers so when I got back to the past, there will be no Zordon or Power Rangers. Eltar will then be ours for the taking. Any questions?" She thrust her arm forward, aimed at the Purple Rangers heart, but missed when the Purple Ranger rolled away and kicked her feet out from under her.

"Now!" she cried. She saw the boy race to get two backpacks and brought them back to his friends. Kamia saw him and was about to stop him but she was faster. Grabbing her scythe from where it landed moments before, she swung it in between Kamia's legs, making the girl fall forward. She watched as the boy and girl reached in and pulled out water bottles that were full to the top. That wasn't enough but if they were able to just pour it all over the wires, it should help. "Just dump it over the wires."

Aisha nodded and uncapped Tommy's water bottle and turned it upside down, pouring it all over the wires. She prayed this was going to help or else they just doomed their friends. With Adam's help, most of the ooze was coming off and forming a pool of purple water under the control panel. She heard Rocky laugh happily and looked up to laugh as well. Zordon was no long fading and was staying whole. The lights in the Command Center stopped flickering as well. "It worked!"

Kamia looked up when Aisha spoke those words and swore under her breath as she stood up. It seemed this was going to be harder than she thought. She turned back to the Purple Ranger, shooting daggers from her eyes. "You may have saved the day this time but remember this. You couldn't beat me back then and you sure as hell won't beat me now." With that, she ran towards the wall and disappeared right through it, leaving a trail of ooze in her wake.

"She just pulled a Slimmer," Rocky said, looking at the ooze dripping from the wall. Something caught his attention and he turned his head to see Alpha walking around in circles in a corner. He grabbed the bottle from Adam and walked over to Alpha, dumping the last bit of water. He smiled when Alpha stopped and looked around.

"Ayeyaiyaiyai. Boy am I glad that's over."

"You okay Alpha?"

"Yes. Thank you Rocky." Alpha walked over to the control panels and looked at the ooze that still covered them and the Command Center half destroyed. "Oh boy. This will take weeks to clean up."

"We're sorry Alpha," Aisha said, feel guilty that they couldn't help like they wanted to.

"Do not be sorry," the Purple Ranger said, walking up to the kids with her scythe in hand. "You three did a good job protecting Zordon and you also saved your friends."

"So who are you?" Adam asked, feeling a little better.

"I BELIEVE WE SHOULD CALL THE RANGERS HERE SO THEY MAY HEAR THIS."

"Good idea," Alpha said. "I hope I can teleport them." Alpha hit a few buttons and within a matter of minutes, the Rangers appeared. "Oh Rangers. You're okay."

"Yeah. Barely," Tommy said, taking his helmet off. He looked at the Purple Ranger and then up at Zordon. "Um, Zordon. Who's this?"

"Other than someone that saved our ass," Rocky said with a smirk.

The Purple Ranger reached up and removed their helmet. There, standing before them, was a young woman about their age, maybe older, with long brown hair. She bowed a little and played with her scythe as they stared at her.

"RANGERS. MAY I INTRODUCE THE FIRST PURPLE RANGER FROM ELTAR."

"Greetings, Power Rangers of the present. My name is Victoria."

"I'm Jason and this is Adam, Aisha, Billy, Kim, Rocky, Trini, Tommy, and Zack."

"VICTORIA. WHAT HAS HAPPENED THAT MADE KAMIA OOZE APPEAR IN OUR PRESENT TIME?"

"Oh boy. Where do I begin? Um...Just as the Ninja Rangers were about to finish Ivan and Kamia off, one of Ivan's servants found a Time Portal not to far from the battle. Ivan was about to go but he changed his mind and pulled Kamia out of the battle and sent her instead. I happened to see the whole thing and I didn't know what they were up too but I knew it was not good. So I followed Kamia but I was sent somewhere else while Kamia was sent here. It took me a hundred years to find her."

"A hundred years?" Kim asked. "How is that possible?"

"You have to think. Four thousand years ago and they find a Time Portal in a galaxy far from here. I'm not sure when Earth was here but time traveling can take longer than people know. Sure it sounds faster but you never really know how long it takes until you arrive."

"How did you get into the Command Center?" Jason asked.

"ONLY THOSE WITH A POWER COIN CAN ENTER THE COMMAND CENTER. VICTORIA DOES HAVE A POWER COIN BUT OUR SCANNERS DIDN'T KNOW WHO SHE WAS SINCE SHE'S FROM THE PAST."

"That's why the security alarms went off," Aisha said, understanding.

"I assume so," Victoria said. "Now, can I ask a question. How do you three know about the Power Rangers? The Power Rangers identities are to be a secret. No one must know who they are."

"Well, they didn't know who we were but Lord Zedd turned them evil and if we didn't show them who we really were, they would have destroyed us," Trini said, defending Adam and her friends.

"VICTORIA, THINGS HAVE CHANGED IN OVER FOUR THOUSAND YEARS."

"So I see."

"Victoria, do you know anything about Kamia's powers?" Jason asked, now getting to the important part.

"Yes. She as a long list of powers and it seems that time traveling spend them up. She is able to control her ooze into anything she wants at will. Her ooze can read people's minds, harden on impact, send electricity into anything it touches, control objects and people, and it is also a protective safe guard."

"What about the disappearing trick through the wall?" Rocky asked.

"You have to look at it this way. She's made up of entirely of ooze. She can shift change into anyone or anything. She can materialize into her ooze stage and appear back to her normal form. While in her ooze form, she can still see where she's going so if she gets into anything, she can find it's source of power and destroy it. She's almost as strong as Ivan Ooze and that's not the worst part."

"What's the worst part?"

She looked up at Zordon with sadness in her eyes. "Ivan didn't only send Kamia. He also sent the Ectomorphicon Titans."


	6. The deal and the chosen ones

A/N: Again, another reason why this is an AU story.

* * *

"I can't believe she's here!" Kamia complained, stomping her foot on the floor of the Moon Base and making the whole place shake. Lord Zedd and Rita were the only ones that stood before her while everyone else stayed away but still watched. She arrived at the Moon Base a few minutes ago with her Ooze Men, fuming, and cussing like a sailor.

"What's wrong, Kamia?" Lord Zedd asked, noticing she was calming down a little.

"Victoria is what's wrong! She just had to butt in! Why didn't I finish her when I had the chance?" Kamia fell into the chair and just stared at the Earth.

"What does this mean?" Rita asked.

"It means that now that she's here, Zordon will know about the Ectomorphicon Titans and try to stop me from getting them. I need to get those right now!" She stood up and walked up to Lord Zedd.

"We have putties working on that right now," Lord Zedd said, as he walked her over to the telescope. He showed her a construction site where the putties were operating the machines. "We detected your machines and within a day or two, you'll have your machines."

She nodded, knowing she didn't have a day or two, but this would have to do for now. She was about to turn to leave when Lord Zedd stopped her once more.

"Kamia, I have a question for you."

"It's Monday, I don't do questions."

"What?"

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"When you talked about these Ninja Coins, you said there were only three. Right?"

"Correct."

"Well, I was thinking, since I'm helping you get your little machines, if you could return the favor and grab those three friends of the Power Rangers."

"Why those three?" She had a feeling he was referring to the three kids in the Command Center. She kinda saw why he was trying so hard to get them. They fought well. A little to well.

"I want my own army of Power Rangers and if all I can have is Ninja Rangers, then I will make do."

"But the Ninja Coins are on Phados. The moment Dulcea sees me, I'm dead."

"Then why don't we wait for the Ninja Coins to come to us?" Lord Zedd suggested. "Think about it. You know Zordon will now call his friend for help. Once she brings those Ninja Coins to Zordon, we can intersect and grab the coins and those three kids."

"You know what? I think you're onto something. Zordon will call Dulcea, no doubt about that. She will race over here to help her friend and when she arrives, those Ninja Coins will be ours. It's a deal. I will help you capture those three friends and once they have the Ninja Powers, you can turn them evil and then you have your very own evil Ninja Rangers."

* * *

"Zordon, I'm sorry that this is all happening," Victoria said, standing in the middle of the Command Center. Alpha was walking around and cleaning the panels off and the Rangers left a few minutes ago with their friends.

"VICTORIA. THERE IS NOTHING TO BE SORRY ABOUT. WHAT MATTERS IS THAT YOU ARE HERE TO HELP US."

"But Zordon, you know Kamia is powerful. Your Power Rangers will have a hard time fighting her and when she finds the Ectomorphicon Titans there will be no hope for Earth. Unless...Zordon, will you be able to call Dulcea?"

"THAT HAS ALREADY BEEN BROUGHT UP. DULCEA SENT ME A MESSAGE AWHILE BACK, TELLING ME SHE SENSED A DISTURBANCE HEADING OUR WAY AND IF WE NEEDED THE NINJA POWERS, WE ARE WELCOMED TO THEM."

"Really? So when will she arrive? It's been so long since I've heard from her."

"SHE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO COME TO EARTH BUT WE MUST GO TO HER. WE MUST SEND THREE TRUSTWORTHY AND HONEST PEOPLE TO PHADOS WHERE THEY WILL EACH BE GIVEN A TEST TO PROVE TO HER, AND MYSELF, THAT THEY WILL BE THE RIGHTFUL HOLDERS OF THE NINJA COINS."

"So which one of your Rangers are you sending?" The answer she got was not what she expected.

"I WILL NOT BE CHOOSING ONE OF MY RANGERS. FURTHER SCANS DONE BY ALPHA DETECTED THE POWER COINS WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WORK WITH THE NINJA COINS."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Alpha said, showing her some papers," that if the Power Rangers were to accept the Ninja Coins, both those powers will cancel each other out and the Rangers will no longer have any powers. We cannot risk one of the Rangers losing their powers for good while Kamia is here. They will not even be able to get the powers from the Power Coins back ever again."

"Then who will be the holders of the Ninja Coins?"

"I HAVE CHOSEN ADAM, AISHA, AND ROCKY."

"Humans? Zordon, are you really sure you can trust them? You know what happened the last time Dulcea gave six people she thought were trustworthy and three of them turned around and used the Ninja Coins for evil. That is why there are only three Ninja Coins left. Those three traitors tainted the Ninja Coins."

"I REMEMBER, BUT YOU MUST ALSO REMEMBER THIS. THE ELDERS WERE TO QUICK TO JUDGE AND DID NOT GIVE US ENOUGH TIME TO BREAK THE EVIL SPELL THOSE THREE WERE UNDER. IF THE ELDERS HAD NOT THOUGHT RATIONALLY, WE WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SAVE THOSE THREE AND THERE NINJA COINS INSTEAD OF DESTROYING THEM."

"But Zordon, those three are only human. They will surely use those powers for their own and not for good."

"Please Victoria," Alpha begged. "Give Adam, Aisha, and Rocky a chance. They have kept the Rangers identities a secret for two months now and have helped them in battle. You must not judge them so quickly."

"Great. Just what I need. A preaching robot." Victoria bowed her head a little and then looked up. "Okay. I will give them a chance. They will go to Phados by themselves and pass Dulcea's test."

"THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING, VICTORIA."


	7. First Ectomorphicon Titan uncovered

**A/N:** Raise of hands, how many people thought I forgot about this story? Yeah, I'm raising my hand too. Sorry it took me forever to update but just so you know I do have another story going on but I am not going to ignore this story. It might take a little longer.

* * *

It's been two days since Kamia and Victoria arrived and all hell broke loose. Victoria stayed at the Command Center, watching the Rangers and their three friends fight monsters and putties. She had to admit, those friends of theirs were good, and Alpha was right about them helping the Rangers in battle when the odds were against them. Her only problem was she still had trouble trusting them. There were only three Ninja Coins left and she didn't want them to be destroyed because of these three.

"Zordon, when will we contact Dulcea?" she asked.

"WE WILL WAIT AND SEE WHAT KAMIA'S NEXT MOVE WILL BE."

"But we don't want to wait until the last minute. The Ectomorphicon Titans could be found anytime now and I know for a fact Kamia is looking for them." At that moment, the alarms went off, making her cover her ears. She saw Alpha walk around in circles with his arms in the air, and according to the Rangers that meant trouble. "Zordon. What's going on?"

"IT APPEARS ONE OF THE ECTOMORPHICON TITANS HAVE BEEN UNCOVERED. ALPHA, CONTACT THE RANGERS."

Victoria walked over to the viewing globe and watched as putties jump up and down with glee as a couple of them dusted sand and dirt off the machine. She feared this would happen. She turned around when the Rangers and their friends arrived.

"What's wrong Zordon?" Jason asked.

"RANGERS, IT APPEARS THE PUTTIES HAVE DUG UP ONE OF THE ECTOMORPHICON TITANS. YOU MUST STOP THEM FROM UNCOVERING THE OTHER ONE."

"Zordon, I wish to join the Rangers," Victoria spoke up, looking up at her old mentor.

"We could use all the help we can get," Tommy said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I think it's cool to have a past Ranger help us," Kim added in.

"VERY WELL THEN. VICTORIA, YOU MAY JOIN THE RANGERS. ADAM, AISHA, AND ROCKY. I WILL ASK YOU TO STAY HERE WHILE THE RANGERS ARE AT THE CONSTRUCTION SITE."

Adam, Aisha, and Rocky nodded, knowing they couldn't help their friends in this one. They watched as they morphed and teleported out of the Command Center. Once they were gone, they looked up at Zordon, as if asking what they could do.

"I HAVE ASKED YOU TO STAY FOR TWO REASON. ONE WAS THAT YOU WILL BE NO GOOD IN HELPING YOUR FRIENDS. THE SECOND REASON IS I WISH TO ASK YOU SOMETHING."

"Sure. What is it?" Aisha asked.

"THE ECTOMORPHICON TITANS THAT THE PUTTIES ARE UNCOVERING BELONG TO KAMIA AND HER FATHER, IVAN OOZE. IF KAMIA GETS HER HANDS ON BOTH MACHINES, THEN I'M AFRAID THE RANGERS WILL NOT BE ABLE TO DEFEAT HER. BUT THERE IS A WAY TO DEFEAT HER AND THE MACHINES BUT THE RANGERS WILL NEED SOME HELP."

"We want to help," said Rocky. "We might not be able to do much but we really do want to help our friends. We can't sit and watch them get hurt." Adam and Aisha both agreed with their friend.

"I WAS HOPING YOU THREE WOULD FEEL THAT WAY. WHICH IS WHY I AM SURE I'VE MADE THE RIGHT DECISION."

"What's that?" asked Adam.

"THE RANGERS WILL NEED THE HELP OF THE NINJA RANGERS THAT POSSESS THE NINJA COINS TO DEFEAT KAMIA AND THE MACHINES ONCE AND FOR ALL. FOUR THOUSAND YEARS AGO THEY HAVE HELPED US AND IT SEEMS WE NEED THEIR HELP ONCE MORE."

"The Ninja Coins are on the planet Phados," Alpha said, walking behind the friends.

"Okay. So you want us to go to Phados and get the Ninja Rangers?"

"I NEED YOU THREE TO GO TO PHADOS, YES, BUT NOT TO GET THE NINJA RANGERS BUT TO ACCEPT THE NINA COINS."

"What? You want us to be the Ninja Rangers? What about the original Ninja Rangers?" Aisha asked, not believing this.

"That's right Aisha. There are no real Ninja Rangers, just the coins. You three have proven yourselves worthy of this," Alpha said, whipping away a tear that would have fallen if he wasn't a robot.

"Don't get me wrong, I want to help and always wanted to be a Power Ranger," Rocky said, "but what the others? Why don't you ask one of them?"

"THE POWERS OF THE NINJA COINS AND POWER COINS WILL CANCEL EACH OTHER OUT AND THEN THE RANGERS WILL BE THREE SHORT. THAT IS WHY I AM ASKING YOU THREE IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO ACCEPT THE NINJA COINS AND BECOME THE NEXT NINJA RANGERS."

"You can count on us," Adam said with a smile. There was no way he was passing this opportunity up and he knew his friends felt the same way. Now they could help the rangers fight monsters. "When do we leave?"

* * *

"So, Victoria. How do you like the present?" Zack asked, kicking a puttie in the chest.

"It's not that bad," she said, swing her scythe and destroying three putties in a row. She saw a couple of putties back away as the Rangers gathered together. "Rangers, I have a feeling we're about to get a visit from Kamia very soon."

"How do you know?" Trini asked.

"They have uncovered one of her machines. She will try anything to get it back wherever she's staying. The second one will not be far behind."

"How right you are, Purple Ranger," a voice said behind them. They all turned around to see Kamia standing on top of a dirt pile, Goldar and a monster on either side. "I see that you noticed one of my machines. Bring back memories?"

"Yeah. Memories I wish to forget and after we destroy you, I will finally be able to go home with a happy heart."

"Your words wound me," Kamia said, holding her hand over her heart and pretending to cry. "Enough talk. I'm sure you are here to stop me so that's why I came with a friend. Allow me to introduce Mud Man."

"Mud Man? I think Rita and Lord Zedd are running out of monster idea's," Billy said. The monster was made of mud and looked like something out of a comic book he read once. Then he noticed something that was right. Mud was usually brown but Mud Man's mud had a shade of purple. "Um, maybe I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"It seems the Blue Ranger figured it out," Kamia said. "As you can see, Mud Man might look like an easy monster but let me tell you a little secret. I added some of my ooze into him."

"And that means?" Kim asked, still not understanding.

"That means," Victoria said, getting into a fighting stance, "Mud Man has some of her powers and will be a little harder to defeat."

"Great," Jason said. "Okay Rangers, lets do this."

Mud Man gave a yell and jumped down to face the Rangers. He shot his arms out in front of him and laughed when they extended all the way to where the Rangers stood. When half of the Rangers rolled to the right and the others went left, his arms followed them.

"Oh man, this is not good," Zack said, jumping over Mud Mans left arm. "How's he able to extend his arms like this and just stand in one spot?"

"Kamia wasn't lying when she said she put some of her powers into Mud Man," Victoria said, trying to cut the right arm off. "Mud Man has Kamia's powers so whatever Kamia can do, Mud Man can do and that means..." She gasped when Mud Man pulled his arms back towards his body and then started to slowly blend in with the mud and dirt on the ground until his whole body disappeared into a pile of mud.

"What just happened?" Trini asked.

"Rangers. You must be careful around any mud or dirt now. Mud Man can be any of those mud piles you see." Victoria looked around the empty construction site until her eyes landed on the machine that was half covered, half exposed. She couldn't believe she was looking at the machine that nearly destroyed them many years ago and she also couldn't believe she was in the present. She went to reach out to touch the machine when a yell of warning got her attention, but it was too late. She felt something slide up her legs and looked down to see two mud hands grab her ankles and then her whole body was suddenly lifted up and she was now hanging upside down when Mud Man formed back to his normal state, making his body taller and taller until he was as tall as one of the unfinished buildings. This was not looking good.


	8. retreat

If there was one thing Victoria hated more in life, that was hanging upside down from a stupid mud monster. All she could do was stare at the ground below her, as if it were mocking her that one little slip and it was all over. She could die and if she died here, then who knows what would happen in the past. She was thinking of how she was going to get out of this one when her favorite person in the whole world floated down in her ooze like bubble, upside down like she was.

"So, just hanging around while your friends fight?" Kamia asked, looking at the Rangers as they fought the putties below them.

"Are you enjoying this?" she spat.

Kamia just laughed and nodded. "What do you think? I've waited four thousand years for this and you think I'm just going to be sitting on my ass while all the fun is right here?" She waved her hands around. "Now, if you excuse me, I have an Ectomorphicon Titan to get and then it's just one more before the nightmare really becomes reality. Bye bye Victoria." The ooze bubble floated away from Mud Man and Victoria.

"Oh she makes me so mad," Victoria said to herself. She had to get free but how? She moved her body the best she could to face Mud Man's chest and saw his entire body connected to the ground below them and that gave her an idea. "Hey Rangers. When you guys are not busy, would one of you be a doll and hand my scythe?"

Zack looked up from where he was fighting and then shook his head with a laugh. "Hey guys, I think Victoria has been hanging around Kamia a little to long." He looked around and spotted the scythe a few feet away from him by a cement truck. He fought his way through putties until he was able to grab it. He swung it around, knocking three putties to the ground. "Man, this is really cool. Hey guys, how are we suppose to give this to Victoria?"

"With a little help," Tommy said, landing next to the Black Ranger. He pulled out Saba and took the scythe from Zack. "Hey Saba. Think you can take this to the Purple Ranger above us?"

Saba looked up at a Purple Ranger hanging upside down from a mud monster and then back at his master. "I will give it a try." He opened his mouth as Tommy stuck the handle of the scythe in his mouth, and the float as slowly as he could up towards the Purple Ranger. He stopped inches from the Purple Ranger and opened his mouth as she took the scythe.

"Thank you," she said, spinning the scythe in her hands with skill. Holding the handle, the scythe suddenly got longer until the blade stabbed Mud Man in the chest, making him release her. She rode the rest of the trip down, the blade cutting all the way down Mud Man until her feet touched the ground. She pulled the blade out and ran as purple ooze gushed out, mixing with mud.

"Remind me to never piss you off," Zack said, running up behind her. The rest of the Rangers gathered around her as Kamia appeared before them. "Look who decided to come and play."

"Give me a break. I'm stronger compared to you but if you wish to fight a girl, then come on."

Zack didn't leave any room for argument and attacked Kamia head on, his Power Daggers out and ready. He thrust one forward but was met with air. He looked down to see the lower part of Kamia's body was ooze, leaving only from the waist up human. He brought the other dagger down, splitting her head in half.

"Alright Zack!" Kim cheered from the side.

"It's not that easy," Victoria said.

"What?" Zack looked down and saw the two piece of Kamia's come together. He was now staring into the eyes of a smiling Kamia. "What the hell?"

"You call that an attack? I call it a splitting headache. Now, if you're finished." Her body rose up, now standing on two feet, and swung her head around until her hair wrapped around Zack's arm. "How about a little trip on me?" Her body started spinning, lifting Zack off the ground and stopped as his body flew towards the Rangers. She didn't give them time to get up when she stomped as hard as she could on the ground, making the ground shake.

"Oh my gawd. What is with his girl?" Kim asked, trying to stay standing.

"Rangers. I hate to say it but we need to go back to the Command Center. We are no match for Kamia the way we are," said Victoria. She touched her belt and disappeared in a flash of purple, along with the Rangers.

* * *

"Okay, can you explain what Kamia just did to me?" Zack asked when they arrived at the Command Center. "She just lifted me off the ground with her hair and flung me around like I was a rag doll."

"Kamia has many talents. I've never really fought her like this since she was always in the background or in the Ectomorphicon Titan," Victoria said. She then looked up at Zordon with regret. "I'm sorry Zordon, but she has one of the Ectomorphicon Titans."

"VICTORIA. DO NOT HAVE ANY REGRETS. YOU ALL DID THE RIGHT THING BY COMING BACK TO THE COMMAND CENTER. I WILL ASSURE YOU THAT THE SECOND ECTOMORPHICON TITANS WILL BE A LITTLE HARDER TO FIND. I WAS ABLE TO HAVE ALPHA SCAN THE CONSTRUCTION SITE AND THE SECOND ONE IS NOT THERE. THEY WILL HAVE TO LOOK ONCE MORE AND THAT WILL GIVE US ENOUGH TIME."

The Rangers were confused by what Zordon meant but shrugged it off, thinking he meant they should be able to train more. While Zordon and Victoria talked, Trini looked around the room when she noticed Adam wasn't by her side. Aisha and Rocky were not there as well. That was strange. "Hey Zordon, where are Adam, Aisha, and Rocky?"

"TRINI, I HAVE SENT ADAM, AISHA, AND ROCKY TO THE PLANET PHADOS TO RECEIVE THE NINJA COINS."

"Planet Phados? Ninja Coins?" Billy asked, looking up at Zordon in confusion. "What's going on Zordon?"

"RANGERS, YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO DEFEAT KAMIA BY YOURSELVES. YOUR POWERS ARE JUST NOT STRONG ENOUGH, BUT WITH THE HELP OF THE NINJA COINS, YOU WILL BE ABLE TO DEFEAT KAMIA AND SEND HER BACK TO THE PAST WHERE SHE BELONGS."

"What are the Ninja Coins?" Tommy asked.

"The Ninja Coins are presented to three trustworthy warriors who have proven themselves worthy," Victoria said. "Dulcea had taken the Ninja Coins to the Planet Phados for safe keeping and if the Power Rangers are in need of help, she will send the coins to Zordon, but due to haveing three coins tainted, your friends must pass a test in order to take on the Ninja Coins and become the next Ninja Rangers."

"Ninja Rangers? You mean Rangers like us?" Trini asked.

"THAT IS CORRECT. THE NINJA RANGERS HAVE HELPED US OUT IN THE PAST AND WHEN YOUR FRIENDS RETURN WITH THE NINJA COINS, YOU WILL THEN BE ABLE TO DEFEAT KAMIA ONCE AND FOR ALL."


End file.
